


i can't stay in my skin.

by sjoqvist



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fight Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjoqvist/pseuds/sjoqvist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek kisses like the world is about to end-- rough, hungry and desperate, all teeth and tongue and roaming hands. He tastes of woods and wind, blood and-- somewhere on the underside of his tongue-- ash, although Isaac pushes that thought away immediately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can't stay in my skin.

**Author's Note:**

> This exists because of my random urge to write porn. Also because this pairing needs more love.

Isaac always knew he needed more time-- more attention to get used to their usual trainings, the beginnings not the easiest thing he's been through. Having unpleasant flashbacks every time Derek hurt him-- and, unsurprisingly, he hurt him a lot-- was making him weak; unable to defend himself and pliant under the Alpha's rough fingertips, determination not enough to take the other down. But he worked and tried, and Derek offered him more training sessions as they went along, making use of the fact that neither Erica nor Boyd spent their nights in the abandoned subway.

And he felt better when it was just the two of them, more confident, away from Erica's ever-amused stare and Boyd's judgemental glances, desperate to show the Alpha that he was more capable than the rest of them-- more prepared, stronger, not the weak, scared kid he was when Derek first found him, not the broken child without a family; but a Beta, his first, his best, his.

"Come on, surprise me," Derek says, spreading his arms slowly as if to give the Beta a free shoot. "Always do the thing your opponent doesn't expect you to do. Go with the last scenario. Catch them off-guard."

Pausing, he muses over Derek's words, charging at him again-- trying another side this time, attempting a tackle and, as usual, ending up on the floor, back sore from all the times he's been thrown on the hard pavement. He's pretty sure it's bleeding, just like his nose is, and he wrinkles it in doubt, looking up at his Alpha.

"It's impossible to surprise someone like this," he complains, scrambling to his feet and dusting his hands off, looking up to meet the Alpha's doubtful gaze.

"Impossible," Derek echoes, his voice almost amused now; usually, any and all of the complaints were met with negativity, but it seems like Isaac wasn't the only tired one, Derek's posture less tense; muscles relaxed and stance lazy.

"Yeah. What can you possibly not expect here? Everything seems predictable enough," nodding, he rolls his shoulders idly, trying to get rid of the soreness. Before he can do anything else, though, Derek reaches for him-- and he learned not to flinch away, even if the only thing he could possibly expect is more pain. Another broken hand, maybe, and perhaps he misjudged the Alpha's intentions, perhaps he's never actually too tired to punish.

He doesn't hear the characteristic sound of bone breaking, however; instead, his back hits the wall, and there's a mouth pressed against his, tongue prodding at his lips and asking for entrance. Surprised at first, he eases into it; because even with his sexuality being a flighty, undecided thing, he can't deny Derek being one of the most attractive people he had ever seen. And maybe it was a test, to see if he falls for it, if he reacts correctly and pushes Derek away like he did to Erica, but he complies and responds instead, parting his lips for the other and earning a low, pleased groan in return.

Derek kisses like the world is about to end-- rough, hungry and desperate, all teeth and tongue and roaming hands. He tastes of woods and wind, blood and-- somewhere on the underside of his tongue-- ash, although Isaac pushes that thought away immediately. Having trouble keeping up, he reaches to rest his hands on the Alpha's broad shoulders, fingers digging into the heated skin, desperately seeking balance. Derek's fingertips are now tracing the faint lines of muscle on his stomach; he's always been skinny and lean, not nearly as well-built as Derek or Boyd, but he's getting there, with all of the trainings and lacrosse practice. Breaking away from the kiss to catch a breath, before he can open his mouth and say something; perhaps even question this, as good as it felt, there's a knee pushing his thighs apart, and all the words on his tongue slip away, replaced by a needy whine. Derek grins at this, mouth pressed against Isaac's throat now, placing open mouthed kisses around his pulse point before letting his teeth sink in, taking advantage of the fact that wounds from an Alpha healed at a slower rate.

Through the haze, Isaac realizes he'll have to wear the marks to school tomorrow.

He doesn't mind.

Throwing his head back, he bares his throat for the Alpha in a sign of submission, showing him that it's okay-- and it earns Isaac another growl, a more hungry one this time, and Derek speeds up, hands sliding down to the Beta's hips and then underneath the hem of his pants, fingers seeking the heated flesh. He's already half-hard, and when Derek starts stroking him, he needs no more than a few seconds to start bucking in the other's hand desperately, small whimpers escaping his throat. Derek keeps going for a while and then stops, taking one step back and he has to keep himself from whining; from reaching for the Alpha and pulling him back in.

"Turn around," Derek commands and Isaac complies, changing his position and pressing his palms against the wall, fingers splayed over the concrete. "And spread your legs," he adds, stepping forward and pushing his hips against the teenager's, letting Isaac feel him through the layers of material still separating them.

He doesn't ask for permission; doesn't need to, seeing how responsive and eager Isaac is-- so instead of bothering with formalities, Derek tugs his pants down, boxers following, letting the clothes pool around the teenager's ankles. "You can touch yourself. Should, even. It'll hurt," he warns and waits for Isaac to start stroking himself before spitting on his palm, one finger now pressed against the Beta's entrance. It's his first time-- of course it is, because who'd want to fuck him before the bite?-- and Derek knows this, especially careful with the pace he's setting. But Isaac's impatient, teenage hormones battling the need to wait, and pushes back against Derek's finger, lets the Alpha slip it in and push until he's knuckle-deep, worrying his bottom lip to stop the pained groan. It's slow at first, careful, but as soon as Derek notices Isaac's muscles relaxing, he adds another finger, pushing them in and out, curling and prodding around as if looking for something. And he finds it soon enough, making the Beta moan and whine, claws digging in the wall.

It's easier from this point on, and there's a third finger in him now, movements faster and rougher. And with the way Derek breathes against the back of his neck, mouthing his name in an almost affectionate manner, he's pretty sure he won't last long.

Thanks heavens he jacked off at least two times today-- to nothing but idle thoughts and random pictures from google, the internet on his phone not enough to provide any real, good porn.

"Derek, please," and he needs the Alpha to hurry-- needs something bigger and thicker in him, hips snapping back against the other's hand. He's almost fucking himself on Derek's fingers now, and he knows the Alpha notices; because he stops moving completely and watches, his expression a mix of hunger, lust and slight amusement.

"What do you want?"

"You, inside of me, please _please_ ," throwing all shame out of the window, he begs; it's not like Derek would let him get away with anything less than that, withdrawing his hand in one, swift movement. For a few seconds, he's trying to bear with the emptiness, the hand wrapped around his own cock starting to move again. The sound of Derek unzipping his pants and spitting on his hand again is enough to get him going, really, and he groans, low and desperate, forehead pressed against the cold wall. A few seconds more, and he can feel a big hand grabbing at his hips, the grip tight enough to leave red, finger-shaped bruises. Derek guides his cock to press it against Isaac, leaning forward to place a small, fleeting kiss to the teenager's spine before pushing himself in, dragging a loud, lewd moan from the Beta's lips. At this point, he's pretty sure his eyes are flashing bright gold, claws and fangs extending pointlessly. He can't keep the wolf in, though, all of the control left spent on not coming too fast; making sure he's not the only one who gets any pleasure from this.

And judging from the growls his Alpha is emitting, he isn't-- Derek's hips snapping against his roughly, finding a stable rhythm and keeping it up, angling his thrusts to make sure he hits Isaac's prostate over and over, until the teenager has trouble keeping himself up, thighs quivering and knees shaking. Despite his best efforts, it doesn't take him long to start balancing on the edge, even when he stops touching himself and lets Derek do all the work. Before long, he slides his hand down his stomach again, fingers curling around his length. He wants to warn the other-- it's only fair, as far as he's concerned, but when he opens his mouth, all that comes out are senseless _pleases_ and _fucks_ and Derek's name repeated over and over again, and he figures that it's enough.

A few more thrusts, a bite to his shoulder and a squeeze to his hips and he's coming, letting the burning pleasure take his breath away, especially when Derek reaches his climax soon after-- filling him up to the brim, the feeling not nearly as strange as he expected it to be. They stand there for a while, tired and sated, and before he can move, Derek leans over again, lips pressed against his ear, corners of his mouth quirked up.

"Surprise."


End file.
